More Than You Bargained For
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Klaine alternate meeting: Blaine's a rockstar, Kurt's a fan, and Rachel has an ingenious plan to get him to dedicate a set to her. It goes a liiiiittle awry. Spoiler free!


**Someone on Tumblr made a gifset of Blaine getting underwear thrown at him, and, well, I got inspired.**

* * *

Kurt rubbed his temples in exasperation as Rachel let out yet another ear-piercing shriek next to him. She had managed to win them tickets to the Blaine Anderson concert after winning a radio contest, and Kurt couldn't say he wasn't thrilled to see his favorite artist perform live, but he could live without Rachel ruining his hearing.

"Rachel, he's not even onstage yet!" he yelled over the din of the crowd. "Why are you screaming?"

"I'm just so excited, Kurt!" she screamed back at him, accidentally sloshing some of her astonishingly pink drink out of her glass. Why this venue was serving alcohol when half of the attendees were underage was beyond Kurt, but he just knocked back another slug of his vodka, hoping to get just buzzed enough that Rachel would be less annoying but still in control enough that he could drag them out of there easily at the end of the show. "Blaine's so cute and his voice is like _silk_! I hope he can see us from here so he can dedicate his acoustic set to me."

"Unless you brought your own personal spotlight, I'm not sure that that's gonna happen, honey," Kurt said, almost rolling his eyes out of his skull when Rachel looked away to sip her drink. They had won good tickets, surprisingly enough, but they were still a few rows back from the stage and off to the side a little. They might _just _be in Blaine's eyeshot, but Kurt wasn't holding his breath. "His 'Acoustic Angel' is probably going to be some ten-year-old girl in the front row wearing a birthday hat or something."

"I have a _plan_, Kurt," Rachel slurred seriously. "It's foolproof."

"Do I want to kn-" Kurt started to ask, honestly afraid, but before he could complete his sentence, Blaine Anderson walked onstage to start the show and the crowd went _bananas. _Kurt was pretty sure some planes took off quieter than this crowd was screaming, but he joined in the fracas, excited to his his favorite musician performing live. Blaine launched into an upbeat rendition of "All My Loving" to kick off his performance, and the next hour went by in an absolute blur as Kurt and Rachel scream-sang and danced along. Kurt couldn't recall having a better night in his life, honestly.

After a quick water break, Blaine took the stage again, taking a seat on one of two stools center stage and holding up his hands, signaling the crowd to hush their excited screams. "So, I think most of you know that at this point in the show, I like to pick a special someone in the audience to be my Acoustic Angel for the slower part of this evening," he said casually as he tuned his acoustic guitar.

"Now's my chance!" Rachel said eagerly, just to Kurt. She reached into her purse and dug out-

"Oh God _no_," Kurt said when he saw, trying to hold out a hand to stop her, but she speedily lined up her aim and shot a pair of her panties across the arena at Blaine. "Please miss, please – shit," he said as Rachel's bright yellow underwear flew onstage and smack onto Blaine's forehead, causing him to freeze mid-sentence and blush crimson. "Of course the one time you have good aim in your entire life is when you're drunk off your ass and flinging your underwear at celebrities. Why am I even surprised?"

"Shhh, he's gonna say something!" Rachel smacked at Kurt's arm impatiently, looking hopeful.

"Uh, I really don't know what to say right now," Blaine said bashfully, and _wow _if that wasn't the most adorable Kurt had ever seen him look. "Thank you, sweetheart, whoever you are-"

"Over here!" Rachel screamed, jumping and waving her arms to get Blaine's attention. Kurt tried to duck away as much as he could from her, unwilling to get caught up in this spectacle.

"-but I'm gay," Blaine finished, turning to look at Rachel apologetically. "I thought that was relatively well-known? I guess I'll just state for the record that while I think girls are beautiful and I love many in a platonic way, I'm one hundred percent gay." The crowd was caught between cheers and stunned silence as those who knew or suspected about Blaine's sexuality cheered supportively while girls like Rachel had to process this bombshell about their idol and celebrity crush. Kurt himself had felt his jaw drop when Blaine first turned toward him and Rachel, the power of Blaine's large hazel eyes almost hypnotizing him where he stood. He unconsciously cheered along with the crowd at Blaine's announcement, definitely not disappointed that his suspicions had been confirmed. Blaine kept looking at him and Rachel for a few moments after he stopped speaking, looking a bit flabbergasted for some reason. "I think I've found my Acoustic Angel, everyone!" Blaine announced suddenly, drawing out even more cheers. "Could the gorgeous man next to the girl who just gave me this, um, unexpected surprise please come up here and tell us his name?"

Kurt felt his heart stop momentarily. "Me?" he mouthed, pointing at himself.

Blaine nodded up onstage. "Yes, you. Joe, could you – thanks." He gestured to one of his security guards, who cut a path over to Kurt and helped him make his way onstage, Kurt's knees knocking the whole way. "Hi, handsome," Blaine said once Kurt was on the spare stool next to him. "Mind telling us your name?"

_Oh God, did he just wink at me? _Kurt thought, speechless. He found his voice after a moment and said "Kurt," into the microphone Blaine had pointed at him.

"Kurt," Blaine said, smiling. "A beautiful name for a beautiful man. Well, these next few songs are for you, cutie." He started to play a slow version of "Teenage Dream," and Kurt had to remind himself how to breathe, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Blaine alternated between focusing on his guitar and giving Kurt smoldering glances as he played, and Kurt was sitting so close that he could smell Blaine's heady mixture of cologne, deodorant, and hair gel. Once that song was finished, Blaine continued his set with "Your Song," "L-O-V-E," "The Way I Am," and, finally, "Somewhere Only We Know." By the end of the set, Kurt had to consciously restrain himself from snuggling up to Blaine onstage, sure that would end in him being served with a restraining order.

"That was- amazing," he choked out once Blaine had finished, incapable of finding a good enough word to describe how he felt.

"Would you like to watch the last few songs backstage?" Blaine asked, whispering in Kurt's ear as he pulled him in for a hug. "I could have Joe go get your friend, too, and then maybe talk to you for a few minutes afterward? I just – don't want to see you go yet."

Kurt almost fell over in shock, nodding woodenly against Blaine's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great."

"Thank you," Blaine said, finally releasing him and gesturing to Joe, who came over and escorted Kurt offstage before wandering off to grab Rachel, too. Kurt was stock still when Rachel came back to him, in shock over what had just occurred.

"Oh my God, _Kurt!_" Rachel squealed when she got close to him, thankfully not loud enough to carry into the audience. She had apparently sobered up a little when Kurt was onstage, which he was grateful for. "_Blaine Anderson _just flirted with you in front of an entire arena!"

"He asked me to stay after so we can talk, Rachel, what am I gonna do?" Kurt whispered back, panicking. "He's a rock star, and I'm just some twenty-two-year-old college kid. He's gonna regret this after like five seconds!"

"Kurt, if he wasn't a rock star, he'd be some twenty-_one_-year-old college kid," Rachel said. "Just pretend he's some guy you met at Callbacks or something. You're a catch, babe!"

"How are you so frustrating and yet so wonderful?" Kurt asked, giving her an incredulous stare.

"It's all part of my charm," Rachel said, flipping her hair and smirking. "Now hush, I want to hear his encore!"

Kurt hushed and listened as Blaine performed a stellar version of "It's Not Unusual" to close his show, unable to tear his eyes away from Blaine's ridiculous(-ly attractive) dance moves. Blaine headed straight for Kurt and Rachel when he got backstage, grin threatening to break off his face when he saw them.

"You stayed," he said, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Of course I did," Kurt said, feeling bewitched.

"That was _fantastic_," Rachel said when neither boy spoke after a few minutes, simply looking at each other. "I can't even bring myself to be upset that you're gay."

"Oh, hi, I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself," Blaine said, sticking his hand out politely. "Blaine Anderson."

"Rachel Berry, future Broadway star," Rachel said, shaking Blaine's hand confidently. "Also the proud owner of the underwear I flung at you earlier."

"Why do I take you anywhere?" Kurt asked, incapable of handling her crazy any longer. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Hey, none of that, please!" Blaine said, tugging Kurt's wrists gently so he would look him in the eye. "I'm hoping that experience will help me land this hot guy's number. He somehow managed to look stunning even with a murderous expression on his face after his friend shot her panties at a celebrity."

"I'm beginning to see why every tabloid always calls you 'The Most Charming Man in Hollywood'," Kurt said wryly. He pulled the Sharpie he'd brought along just in case out of his pocket. "Do you have anything to write on?"

"Oh, um – here," Blaine said, rubbing his arm against his polo to wipe the sweat off before extending it to Kurt. "That way I can't lose it."

Kurt slowly took Blaine's arm, hoping this wasn't some ridiculous prank. He carefully wrote the ten digits of his phone number along Blaine's forearm, causing him to grin uncontrollably. "There."

"Perfect," Blaine said, still staring at his arm. "Absolutely perfect." He turned back to Kurt's face, and suddenly the atmosphere thickened. Rachel cleared her throat slightly.

"I'll just – go hail us a cab," she said, ducking out the side door near them. Kurt watched her go before facing Blaine again, feeling himself melt into Blaine's eyes once they were alone.

"I'm going to be in the city for a while to get some recording and promotional stuff done," Blaine said quietly, barely audible over the sounds of the stagehands tearing down. "Would you be free to get a coffee soon?"

"I could probably make that work," Kurt said, prompting yet another bright smile from Blaine. "I finish classes by two everyday, and I usually have a few hours before my shifts start at work."

"I could probably go in and get you off the hook for a day or two, wherever you work," Blaine said teasingly. "Perk of the job."

"I'm gonna need a few dates before I decide whether or not I'm willing to become your kept boy," Kurt said, clapping a hand over his mouth when the flippancy of his remark hit him. Blaine laughed.

"I'm sure I could make it worth your while," he said, gently pulling Kurt's hand away from his lips. "I do have one question, though: how many dates will it take to earn a kiss?"

"Well, I'm not opposed to kissing on the first date," Kurt said. "And if you're willing to count _this_ as a date-" He was cut off by Blaine leaning in and locking their mouths together eagerly, causing him to quickly lose any trains of thought he may have once had.

"I am," Blaine said when they broke apart. "I _so _am."

"If all our dates are like this, you could probably convince me to be your kept boy within a week," Kurt said, feeling as if he'd been struck by lightning.

"Excellent," Blaine said, laughing. "How about I call you tonight to plan our next date?"

"You have my number," Kurt said. "Possibly in more ways than one. Oh, crap, I'd better go," he said, looking down at his phone to check the time. "I can't afford to skip class tomorrow, and it's a long way back to Bushwick."

"I need to go shower and change, too," Blaine said. "Until later?"

"Until later," Kurt echoed before hustling out of the building to where Rachel was hollering after cabs on the corner. They managed to flag one down after a few more minutes and fell into the backseat, exhausted but ecstatic. Just as they arrived back home, Kurt's phone flashed with a new text message.

_Would it be alright if I saw you again tomorrow? I'm afraid if I let you go too long you'll turn out to be a dream. - Blaine_

_**Name the time and place. I'll be there. - Kurt.**_


End file.
